We've recently reported ethacrynic acid inhibits the efflux of anthracycline antibiotics in isolated systems & intact cells & enhances the toxicity of anthracyclines towards cancer cells. Ethacrynic acid is known to enhance alkylating agent efficacy. Because ethacrynic acid should enhance efficacy of both anthracycline & alkylating agents, we propose a phase I trial to determine:feasibility of combining ethacrynic acid, mitoxantrone, thiotepa & cisplatin &, to determine maximally tolerated dose of thiotepa using GM-CSF to ameliorate hematopoietic toxicity.